


Twilight Time

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Exploring all the tiny little moments that develop Wanda and Visions relationship, paired with the song from our first look at the WandaVision trailer, Twilight Time by The Platters
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMoonlitSojourner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonlitSojourner/gifts).



> Tags will be updated when my brain is functioning again lol, but this will be a different format for me for sure. Each chapter will be a short snippet based off or inspired by a verse in the song, so prepare to feel all the feels! Also, a gift to my inspiring beta!

_♡Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time/Out of the mist your voice is calling, it's twilight time♡_

Wanda trekked drearily through the dark hallway, tugging her sleeves down and swiping at the sticky dried tears on her face. She was hungry, though not having eaten in several days the sharp pangs of hunger had subsided into waves of hollow nausea as her body accepted it's fate. Somehow that was distantly soothing to her, it reminded her of Pietro when they were kids, so very often overlooked by the foster families that were supposed to be caring for them so they were forced to scrounge for scraps like emancipated street dogs. At least then she hadn’t been alone then. Heavy rainfall pattered on the roof and she exhaled, feeling harshly empty. Nighttime was the only remotely safe time for her in the compound, she could be free from prying eyes and empathetic whispers when everyone was asleep, and so this was when she unwound herself from her place amongst her sheets and trudged on. She walked unseeingly through what seemed like endless corridors and hallways through her unfocused eyes until she found herself standing mindlessly in the middle of the kitchen. Her puffy eyes settled numbly on the kettle and she pursed her lips as her stomach rumbled lowly once again, then she zoned out, her tired mind whisking her away.

"Miss Maximoff, are you hungry?"

She started at the sudden noise as it pulled her from her thoughtless daze and turned, arms crossed and anxiously tugging at her sleeves. It was only Vision. A tiny sigh of relief escaped her, and she felt the tightness in her chest release a bit. She didn’t know if she could handle anyone else. 

“Vision. I didn't hear you come in." Her voice broke and she slid into a barstool, looking away from him. She knew he was likely to cross paths with her at some point seeing as he did not appear to sleep, much if at all. From what she could tell, he seemed to keep to himself even if it wasn’t by choice. He roamed the halls like a ghost. 

"I was quiet, you seemed to be deep in thought, I didn't wish to disturb you but your stomach was making quite a fuss and you have been missing meal times since arriving and I simply-"

Wanda gripped the counter and swiveled weakley in the stool to look at Vision where he stood. He was standing stiffly in the doorway as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed past the threshold, rambling on and on about how he hoped he wasn't intruding or prying.

"Yes " Her tired eyes locked with his mechanical blue ones and he stopped talking and tilted his head.

"You are responding to which question, I apologize, I seem to have asked several before receiving a response."

"Yes. I am hungry." Her voice was barely over a whisper, but truth be told she could have cared less. She was tired and weak and had nothing left to lose.

“I could heat you up some soup if you'd like? It will go down rather quick and it should make falling asleep easier after you are finished." He moved confidently now, retrieving a can of soup from the pantry and emptying its contents into a bowl.

"No, I don't want to sleep." She sighed, a lump forming in her throat at the thought of the nightmares that awaited her.

"You are unwell, soup and sleep should help you regain your health…"

"Vision, do you think you could make me a cup of tea?" She disregarded his rambling again as he placed the now steaming bowl of soup in front of her.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the most emotional bit of description I have ever written... I have goosebumps each time I read through this ❤

_ ♡When purple colored curtains mark the end of day _

_ I'll hear you, my dear, at twilight time♡ _

The sadness that had swallowed Wanda Maximoff was decidedly the bane of his existence. She was a shadow of the girl he had met before, the one who challenged his intentions and fought alongside him in Sokovia. It was as if her will and drive had been shot down with her brother, that her confidence had fallen to pieces when her homeland fell. Vision watched her now, dozing somewhat peacefully in an armchair beside him. He remembered how she fearlessly tore Ultronbots apart with her red magic, the way it rose and flowed from her palms so artfully he had to remind himself it wasn’t natural. Her hair was a greasy and tangled mess now, clinging to her skin where she had broken out in a cold sweat. Her hoodie, well Clints really, was well worn at this point; decorated with various spattered stains across it though he couldn't be sure in this dim lighting what they were from, not that he minded in the least. The dark circles around her eyes were a tiresome brownish purple from lack of sleep instead of the careful intentional black she had sported before. Her body had finally given in to exhaustion, evidently too worn out to even torture her with the nightmares that had been the prerequisite this arrangement was born from. If she couldn't fall asleep on her own she would seek him out and he would keep her company until sleep claimed her again. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't have to.

Vision tried to turn his attention back to the book in his lap, but found himself distracted still. She whined softly and rolled over in her seat, and he frowned as her brow furrowed, telltale tendrils of red threatening to spill over from clenched fists. She needed more rest but the nightmares that plagued her simply wouldn't allow it. She had gotten enough sleep for them to come clawing back. With that he closed his book, draping a deep green ribbon across the pages to mark his place and headed to the kitchen swiftly to put the kettle on for tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed like a blissful way to start 2021 ❤ I promise I am working on a Baby Wonder update, my brain is just all over the place in anticipation for WandaVision!!!

_ ♡Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done _

_ Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun♡ _

Wanda snuggled closer to Vision, resting her head on his shoulder as she wound her arms around his bicep. The night sky was unfolding above them as they lounged on the rooftop in ratty old pool chairs, Wanda slipping her feet beneath the flexible gridded vinyl slats.

“Are you cold?” He instantly began pulling a blanket from his other side over to her but she shook her head, smiling at him.

“No, I just like to be close to you.” She beamed, and he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek before forcing himself to turn his attention back to the stars, though they seemed far less captivating now. Her nightmares were becoming more manageable these days, she was learning to overcome them on her own but that didn’t stop them from spending the strange hours of the night together. Those precious hours when it is neither today not tomorrow, when the whole world stopped just for them. She seemed happier, he noticed. She still had bad days, of course, days when he simply shook his head at Captain Rogers as he waited for Wanda to show up to training, days when he had to intercept Agent Romanoffs investigative attempts thinly veiled by friendly advances which over time had turned to true concern. Wanda was comfortable with him. She trusted him. She had endured enough prying for a lifetime already, if he could shield her even a little from dealing with more he would do it gladly. Not only that, but she made him feel real. Vision knew he wasn’t a human, it was obvious for anyone to see just from looking at him. Wanda spent most of her time teaching him that the most important part of being human wasn’t biologically being human, it was feeling human. All her examples were nothing compared to how she made him feel in moments like this. She was staring at the stars, arms wound over his and lost in thought. He smiled as she wiggled her socked feet and slipped them further through the slats of the chair until her feet were in makeshift stirrups, and she yawned.

“Are you tired?” He peered down at her, and she looked up at him sleepily and shook her head.

“Not yet.” Her milky green eyes were watery from yawning as she leaned into him further, then she paused in thought. “You know what Vizh?”

“Hm?”

“You look beautiful in the moonlight.” She hummed happily before turning to the sky again. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat as speech failed him, and pulled her closer.


End file.
